1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a liquid container and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses using a liquid jetting recording method, such as printers, fax machines, copy machines, plotters, multifunction machines, printing machines, etc., that use a recording head including a liquid jetting head (liquid drop jetting head) are known.
As one of these image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus is known that, in order to support multi-hour continuous printing, includes a liquid cartridge that is a large capacity liquid container. Such a liquid cartridge is replaceable and is capable of being installed in the main body of the apparatus.
Conventionally, a large capacity liquid cartridge of this kind includes a flexible sealed-structure recording liquid container in which liquid is stored and a guiding tube for guiding recording liquid to outside the container, which includes a plurality of holes on its surrounding surface and is capable of being installed in the recording liquid container (Patent Document 1).
Also, there is a large capacity liquid cartridge that is capable of, by including an ink guiding tube inside of an ink bag for containing ink for guiding ink to outside the ink bag, and by having the thickness of the ink bag near the end of the ink guiding tube thicker than other parts of the ink bag, causing the ink bag to deform at the parts further away from the ink guiding tube (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-131169
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3342372